The Dream of a Lifetime
by owlcroft
Summary: An explanation of why Hardcastle turned down the chance to be a Supreme Court Justice.


A/N: The first section of this story first appeared as a drabble. Due to popular demand – well, two people asked, anyway – I've lengthened it a bit.

Thanks to my faithful betas, working overtime to get this fixed up.

THE DREAM OF A LIFETIME

by

Owlcroft

"Milt, hold up a sec." Giles waved him to a halt. "Glad I caught you. I, um . . ." The lieutenant shrugged unhappily. "I wanted to say we were sorry about the seat on the Court, Milt. We heard you pulled your name and wondered if there was some kind of political pressure going on."

"Nah." Hardcastle smiled and flapped a hand in dismissal. "Nothing like that, Bill."

A suspicious Giles eyed him. "Nobody said or did anything to make you withdraw?"

The judge shook his head as McCormick appeared at the end of the hallway. "Now, I didn't exactly say _that_."

The lieutenant eyed him quizzically, then waved at the lanky figure approaching. "Mark, hey, do me a favor?"

McCormick shrugged and nodded. "Sure." He grinned suddenly and added, "I think."

Giles smiled back at him. "The coffee room back there, around the corner. Could you check and see if Mahoney's in there? If he isn't, ask around, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Mark turned halfway, then paused. "You know, you could've just asked me to wait out of earshot." He grinned again, then headed back down the hall.

Giles looked at Hardcastle ruefully. "One thing's for sure; he's not stupid. And another thing's for sure," he pulled the retired judge over to a handy doorway, "you've got your hands full. Now, Milt; explain."

"Ah, gee, whaddaya wanna go making a big deal out of every little word I say, huh? Don't I get enough of that from McCormick?" Hardcastle shuffled a bit, scowling.

"That's exactly the issue here. What did you mean by that? That McCormick did or said something?" The lieutenant leaned against the doorframe and regarded his friend tolerantly. "What could he – " he jerked his head toward the corner around which McCormick had disappeared, "say or do to make you pull out?"

Hardcastle shook his head. "It's nothing he said or did . . . or, not directly. It's just . . ." He rubbed the side of his nose and looked faintly irritated. "I woulda had to move to the East Coast, and play all those politico games, and there's too much back here that I oughta be tending to."

Giles frowned at him. "You mean you were so determined to make this rehab project work that you gave up a seat on the bench? Come on, Milt. You're not serious."

The judge sighed, then appeared to be searching for words. "Look, Bill. I got to thinking about a lot of stuff while I was back in Washington, and you know what? The work I'm doing here is just as important as sitting on the Court. It's not just my 'project', it's the whole thing. Busting the bad guys, finding the ones that slip through the cracks. Besides," Hardcastle cocked an eyebrow at his friend, "the kid did show up just in the nick of time to save my bacon, big time. I figure I might owe him something for that, wouldn't you say?"

"What I'd say is that maybe he owes you a little something, too, Milt." The lieutenant sighed. "But I can see where you're coming from. I just think it's kind of a shame, that's all."

Hardcastle snorted. "You might be in a minority there, Bill. I'm telling ya, it was like sharks in the water back there. Nothing but in-fighting, and posturing, and snide remarks and innuendos. And that was just the _reporters_!"

Giles snorted a laugh, then caught movement out of the corner of his eye. "Head's up. Your sidekick's back."

Mark sauntered down the hallway with a knowing smile and full hands. "Mahoney's not there, Lieutenant. But I did find these." He held up a paper towel containing three powdered sugar doughnuts, which also explained the slight white residue on his face. "Here ya go." He handed one doughnut to a surprised Giles and another to the judge. "Let's head back to the ranch, Kemo Sabe. Tonto's getting hungry."

"You see what I mean, Bill?" Hardcastle looked at the doughnut in his hand. "It's not what he says, it's the way he says it."

The lieutenant laughed. "Yeah, I can see that." He took a bite of his doughnut, then waved it in a farewell gesture as he headed for the coffee room and napkins.

"So you were talking about me, huh?" said Mark through a mouthful of doughnut.

"_You_?" Hardcastle's own response was a trifle muffled. "Nah, we were talking about _me_. I was the Supreme Court candidate, remember?"

McCormick swallowed hugely and responded, "Yeah, well, all I know is if you weren't talking about me, then you're the biggest donkey this side of the Mississippi."

The judge grinned at him. "Well, Justice woulda been a nice moniker, but I'll settle for that."

_finis_


End file.
